Fears Remade
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Pulled from the ashes of the pizzeria they called home, four animatronics must now learn new rules in order to survive the world of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1: Interesting

_**A/N: Azeroth: One of two Halloween fics Nyarlathotep sent to me, this one is by far the creepier.**_

 _ **Nyarlathotep's Answering Machine (NAM): *begins sputtering***_

 _ **Oh, geez, what now?**_

 _ ***Speaks in a normalish human voice.* **__**Father. It's me, Michael.**_

 _ **What in...?**_

 _ **I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize me at first but then they thought I was you. **_

_**Who? What are they?**_

 _ **And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. **_

_**Okay...**_

 _ **I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. **_

_**Ummm...**_

 _ ***Voice deepens considerably* I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you. *Sputtering ends***_

 _ **That... Was unusual...  
**_

 **...**

Falling from the sky was something that one should do once. Then never again.

Luckily, for this particular quartet, they weren't conscious for it.

...

The first thing the leader remembered was blood.

He bolted upright, only to realize something.

HE HAD CONTROL OF HIS BODY.

He looked at it. He was clad in a tattered shirt, an even more tattered pair of pants, and a set of white socks and black shoes. He felt something on his head. He pulled it off, and saw a tiny top hat.

He saw a small lake, and pulled himself to it.

His eyes were black, but the irises and pupils were cyan.

He saw that he had brown hair.

He replaced his hat, confused. He then looked at his arms, stunned. They were metal, yes, but they were different from what he remembered.

The right one looked human, though still metal. His left one looked like a bears paw, long, with sharp claws.

He pulled at it, to find that it came off easily, and that under it was another human-like arm.

He touched his mouth. It seemed to be filled with drill-like attachments instead of teeth. They whirred when he thought about them doing it.

He saw three others near him. He tried to walk to the nearest, only to collapse under his own weight. He was unused to walking by himself, but he would remember how.

He dragged himself to the nearest figure, and turned her over. His eyes widened.

She was blonde, her hair ending in feathers, but what pulled his attention most, was her mouth.

It was metal, and filled with sharp knives. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

He tried to ignore this fact, and looked at the rest of her.

Her arms were far less human than his, resembling the lower ends of chicken legs, including a set of very sharp claws. She wore a yellow and white dress, that would have been pretty, were it not ripped and shredded. She wore long orange boots that reached to her knees.

He carefully touched the girls neck, intending to see if he could find a pulse.

The girl grabbed his arm. If it weren't metal, the flesh on them would have been sliced to shreds.

She opened her eyes, revealing eyes that were almost exactly like his, except light-pink instead of cyan.

The girl turned to look at the boy, her eyes widening even more when she saw his face.

She pulled her hand from his arm, and sat up.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before the girl asked quietly, in a mechanical, doll-like voice, "I-is. It. Truly. Over?"

The boy tried to reply. His first attempt came as a squeal of machinery, to which the girl clapped her hands to her ears. The second was more sucessful. "Y-e-e-e-s-s-s." Said the boy.

The girl tried to stand. She nearly toppled over, but the boy caught her.

The two toddled to the nearest figure, to try and wake them up.

...

The four sat in a circle, as night closed in.

The boy sat to the left of the girl.

To the girl's right, was another boy. His hair was purple. He had two black rabbit ears, the right one missing the top half, with sparks coming out of it. His face was ripped to pieces, and was the scariest of the lot of them. His left arm was too long, as it reached down to his knee. And the top of it reached to the top of his head. His right arm was normal. He wore no shirt. He had black pants. His eyes were black and red. He also wore socks and shoes. His right pant leg was ripped mid-shin.

The fourth member had red hair. He seemed the most at ease. His eyes were black and white. He seemed the most human, barring fox ears, and a hook for a right hand. He wore shorts that ended just above the knee.

If anyone had come across them, they would have run screaming about mechanical monsters.

But they were too engrossed in their current situation to worry about that.

"So let me summarize," said the purple haired rabbit. "We were pulled from Earth, to this one, Remnant, and given a second chance at life in these forms. This world is suffering from evil monsters called Grimm which feed on human emotion. The two sentient races are A: humans, and B: Faunus, which are apparently human-animal hybrids, which have suffered much discrimination against, despite being better then humans. We are now Faunus as well. Each being has a 'Aura' which protects us from attacks. And we will be able to, eventually, access a 'Semblance', which is a power unique to each individual being. And apparently we're going to be instrumental in saving this world."

"Excellent summary, Bonnie. Though was the sarcasm necessary?" Asked the brown-haired boy.

'Bonnie' snorted. "Like you have room to talk, 'Freddy'".

Freddy sighed.

The blonde chose this moment to speak. "So, what is our plan? We can't just sit around and do nothing!"

The fox closed his eyes, and considered the blonde bird's statement. "Chica is correct." He said, opening them again. "We have a purpose. So let us fill it." He turned to Freddy. "Where was it, that school that the weird squid creature told us to find?"

"It was Beacon Academy, Foxy." Replied Freddy. He stood suddenly. The four of them were instantly alert.

They focused on their hearing. They heard... The clashing of metal.

"Someone's under attack." Said Freddy.

The four ran to help.

The fastest proved to be Chica, followed by Freddy, then Bonnie, and finally Foxy.

In the 15 minutes since they had come here, full physical function had returned to their bodies.

Along with the skills on how to use them.

...

Chica came across a strange tableau: Three humans, a woman wearing a slinky red and gold dress, another woman, this one dark skinned, with green hair, and a guy, wearing silver. Green And Silver held a third girl, with darkish skin and amber hair, by the arms. Red was draining _something_ from this amber-colored girl.

Chica came into the view of Silver and Green. She took pleasure at seeing their expressions of fear. She ran at the four, intending to rip Red to shreds.

Red, however, felt Chica's presence, and sent a beam of fire at Chica, disengaging from Amber, who collapsed in Silver and Green's arms.

Chica's hands slashed the fire to bits.

Chica perched on her heels, letting Red take a good look at her. Red's eyes widened, but no other response was visible.

Red threw more fire balls, Chica either deflecting them, or slashing them into nothing.

Chica slowly advanced, as Red's attacks grew more desperate.

Gunshots began to ring out.

Red, Silver, and Green scattered at the sound, bullets tearing apart the ground, leaving Amber behind.

A guy wearing silver with black hair, and a red cape, appeared. He ran to Amber, Chica close behind.

The guy ran his eyes over Amber then looked up. His eyes widened at Chica, but he smirked. "Thanks for the assist. She might have died, had you not interfered." The guy's speech was slurred, likely drunk. But Chica could tell that he was trustworthy.

"Your welcome." She said, sitting on her heels.

The two heard a noise. They turned to see Freddy, with Bonnie and Foxy close behind.

"You're late." Said Chica in a mock-angry tone.

Freddy waved a hand. "Apparently you're faster than any of us."

The black haired guy grunted. "Why do all four of you look like something out of a horror movie?" he asked.

Bonnie and Foxy laughed at the notion, while Freddy slapped his hand to his face. "How about we introduce ourselves..." He asked weakly.

The black-haired guy nodded. "Reasonable. Name is Qrow. Qrow Branwen." He stood, carrying the girl. "This is Amber. But for you guys, lets get on our way before we make more introductions."

"Where are we headed?" Asked Freddy.

"Beacon Academy. You guys are now involved in this utter chaos, so might as well go all the way right?" He asked, rhetorically.

Qrow missed the looks between the four ex-murderous animatronic's as they followed him into the night.

...

 _ **A/N: Okay. That just happened.**_

 _ **Got to look up Five Night's at Freddy's. I know nothing about it.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Exposition

_**A/N: Azeroth: I got a review on this fic that I do need to respond to.**_

 _ **Dear Mr. Foxfire, it seems that you read this fic without noticing the key point in the Author's Note.**_

 _ **I don't write these stories, for heavens sake.**_

 _ **Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos, The God Of Bloody Tongues, AKA Nyaruko-san writes these.**_

 _ **I am simply to write Author's Notes, then publish them.**_

 _ **Luckily for you, Nyaruko actually sent another chapter today.  
**_

 _ **...**_

 _In the dark places of the universe, there are creatures whose very presence would destroy most lesser beings.  
_

 _In one part of these dark places, there is a room that looks suspiciously exactly like the Velvet Room from Persona 3._

 _But, unlike the original Velvet Room, the residents are not who they are supposed to be._

 _The one sitting on the couch is a creature of Nightmare._

 _It is the Haunter Of The Dark, The Black Pharaoh Of Egypt, and Samael, the Angel Of Death._

 _This is Nyarlathotep, The Crawling Chaos._

 _It is cloaked in shadow, only a few tentacles writhing giving evidence to the fact that the being is there._

 _It waves it's hand. Four animatronic figures appear._

 _These are the four cast of a infamous pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

 _The one on the far left is the titular Freddy Fazbear. He is a brown bear, holding a microphone. He wears a top hat, and a black bow tie._

 _On his right is a purple rabbit. This is Bonnie. She has a red bow tie, and a red guitar._

 _Third is a yellow chick. She wears a bib that says 'LET'S EAT!'. This is Chica._

 _Last, but certainly not least, is Foxy the Pirate. The most worn of the quartet, Foxy is a red fox. He has an eyepatch above his right eye, but it is not over the eye. His right hand is a hook._

 _The four are still, and unable to move or speak._

 _Nyarlathotep stands from the couch, and glides to Freddy. It places hands, scaly with massive claws on its head, and looks into Freddy's eyes._

 _Nyarlathotep laughs, the sound echoing around the room._

 _Nyarlathotep removes his hands._

 _He moves the four animatronics so he can look at them all together._

 _It grins, red, sharklike teeth becoming visible._

 _So. says the eldritch being. You must be wondering why I brought you here today._

 _Nyarlathotep waits for a response, but none comes._

 _Ah. I forgot... murmurs Nyarlathotep. How curious..._

 _He waves a hand, and the four animatronics recoil from him._

 _They take several steps back, then come to a halt._

 _From Freddy came a tinny, mechanical, voice, completely at odds with the cartoonish appearance of the bear. "Why... Have... You... Stopped... Our...Rise...?"_

 _Nyarlathotep laughed again. Because the four of you interest me._

 _This time, it was Chica who spoke. "Please...Let... Us...Go..."_

 _No. I have a plan for you four. You see, you lost your lives. Nyarlathotep sits upon the couch, and reclines. I intend to give you a new one. One where you will have control over your actions. One where you will be instrumental in a little thing called peace._

 _The four are silent._

 _Surprised? I thought so. After all, the only reason that you were going to Heaven when I dragged you out of the line was because you finally killed the one who killed you. So, I thought to myself, how about I give them a new life._

 _Nyarlathotep is suddenly directly in front of Freddy. You will serve as a new form of entertainment of my magnificent self. Be grateful._

 _Nyarlathotep vanishes. An image appears in front of the four animal robots._

 _You see this? This is Remnant._

 _I am going to send you lot here._

 _Let me give you some basics..._

 _..._

 ** _Later_**

 _Your robotic forms will not serve. I will give you humanoid ones, that will suit your personalities and abilities._

 _But there will be some influence left from these ones._

 _I will also unlock your Aura._

 _..._

 ** _After all the preparations are done_**

 _Done. Now go. Find Beacon Academy. It will prove... Useful.  
_

 _..._

 _ **A/N: Azeroth: A short chapter, true, but I liked it. A little bit of exposition into the team's past, and everything's settled.**_

 _ **NAM: *Begins sputtering again***_

 _ **What now?  
**_

 _ **Beginning extraction procedure. All retreat. Chaos angry. Repeat, Chaos IS ANG...*Finishes sputtering***_

 _ **What in heck is with this thing?  
**_


	3. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
